The invention relates more particularly to the field of large-diameter cylindrical roller bearings, notably those used in a tunnel boring machine, or in the field of defense such as radars, char, or excavator applications. Large-diameter roller bearings may also be used for the mounting of rotor blades on wind turbines. Also, large-diameter roller bearing and slewing bearings are used in cranes.
A large-diameter rolling bearing comprises generally two concentric inner and outer rings, and a bearing assembly comprising two rows of axial bearing rollers and one row of radial bearing rollers. Such rolling bearings are generally loaded, both axially and radially, often with a relatively strong load.
Depending on the use of cylindrical roller bearing, considerable forces may arise, which may cause deformation of the bearing, notably of the rotating ring, leading in some cases, to locally separate the rings.
Reference can be made to document EP 2 092 204 B1 which describes a cylindrical roller bearing having two opposite rows of radial cylindrical rollers and two opposite rows of axial cylindrical rollers disposed in such a way to surround a nose ring of a rotating ring.
However, radial dimension of such roller bearing is considerably increased. Furthermore, it is not possible to add the fourth row of cylindrical rollers on existing structure without proceeding to important modifications.
One aim of the present invention is to overcome these drawbacks.